The Girl In The Forest
by Magic Basher54986
Summary: What if the Teen Titans didn't find Beast Boy until he was 14? And what if he wasn't a boy at all, but a girl? Originally written by Mizookie101. (Reconstruction in progress. Be patient.)
1. The Girl

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**1 The Girl**

* * *

"Alright, team. There have been multiple sightings of Slade in the last 24 hours down it the Amazons. We need to find him and bring him in!"

Cyborg, Raven and Starfire looked at Robin and nodded. Robin walked over to a table with a map of the Amazons.

"Cyborg, you take sector A."

A nod.

"Starfire, sector B."

Another nod.

"And Raven, you take sector C. I'll head to sector D. Now let's move."

* * *

The Amazons...

* * *

Cyborg walked through the jungle with his shoulder flash light blazing a trail. Robin had a hunch that Slade was in the area, so the team was sent to scout. That bastard made their teammate turn to the dark side. He made Terra betray them. In the end, she died a hero. Or at least, they thought she died.

"Anything, Cyborg?" Robin's voice asked through the titan communicator.

"No. No sign of Slade," Cyborg replied.

He heard Robin groan. "Well, keep looking. We'll be leaving soon." Robin said before he signed out.

Cyborg smiled. He couldn't wait to turn in. He'd been looking for Slade for hours. If he didn't find anything in another hour, he was heading back. That was when he heard a banging sound. He stopped and listened. It was coming from the left and he was just barely able to hear it.

He started to run to the sound. And as he got closer, the sound got louder. He was now able to pinpoint the exact location of the sound. It was near the water. He heard a grunting sound. He shined the light and saw a cage.

"What the hell?" he said as he saw what was in the cage.

In it was a girl. She looked about early teens. The thing he really noticed was that she was green. She had pointy ears, green hair went a little past her shoulders, finger nails like claws as well as her toe nails. They looked thicker than human ones as well. She was sitting with her legs to her chest and her head buried into her knees. Cyborg too a step closer.

The girl's ear twitched and she looked up with her green eyes. She barred her fanged teeth and hissed.

"Its okay. I just want to help you," he said, as he slowly made his way over to her. He got only three steps when she hissed again.

"Cy, are you okay? We're about to leave."

"Robin, I found something that's not on the list. You might want to get over here."

"Me and the girls are on are way," Robin said. Static was heard and the girl screamed a little and covered her ears. Cyborg turned off his communicator. She released her ears and looked at him.

He smiled to calm her nerves. She was hesitant but she smiled back. It was small but she still smiled. "I'm going to get you out okay?" he said slowly, turning his right arm into a saw.

When she flinched, he was about to put his saw away. That is until he saw her nod her head. At least she understood English. He began to cut through the bars. She whimpered a couple of times but he tried to ignore it. Once he finished, he got a good look at her, blushed and turned around. He just now noticed that she was naked.

"Th-than. Thank y-you." She said.

Cyborg noticed that she had a little problem with talking. " Your welcome. I'm Cyborg. What's your name?" Cyborg asked still turned around.

She didn't answer at first. Maybe she didn't have one.

"Gabriela."

* * *

As Cyborg waited for his team, he helped Gabriela out of the cage. She went over to the river and stared to bathe. She was also drinking the water as she cleaned herself.

She looked at Cyborg and titled her head. She never seen a man made out of metal before.

'How could he breath? Was he even alive?'

"Cyborg, what was the big emergency?" Robin shouted as he came into view.

Cyborg pointed his thumb behind him.

"It this girl I found. I wouldn't look at her. She's wearing her birthday suit."

"What? How can she be wearing her birthday suit?" Robin asked, not understanding.

"Please, why does this girls birthday have a suit?" Starfire asked.

"It's means she's naked," Raven said in her usual monotone.

Gabriela looked at the team, nervous. She hasn't seen this many people since she was 5. Raven glanced at her and pulled off her clock. Gabriela stood up and started to walk over. Raven met the girl halfway.

Raven put the cloak over Gabriela's shoulders and covered her woman features. Gabriela looked at her the cloak. Why would she need this? "It's to cover up," Raven said.

Gabriela looked at her. She smiled and hugged her. She didn't know why she hugged her but she looked like she wanted one. Raven looked at her before she slowly hugged her in return.

"Name?" Gabriela asked.

"Huh?" Raven asked.

"Name?" She repeated.

"I'm Raven," Raven introduced herself.

"Raven," Gabriela repeated. She jumped and turned into a raven.

Raven gasped. The rest of the team looked her way and saw a green raven.

The raven turned back into the green girl. "Raven, yes?" she asked.

Raven nodded.

Starfire floated over.

"Hello, new friend! My name is Starfire. What's yours? What's your favorite color? Have you ever visited the city? Why are you naked?" she asked too fast.

Gabriela blinked before she responded. "Gabriela." That's all she said.

Starfire was about to repeat her questions when Robin shook his head. He walked over.

"Hi. I'm Robin," he introduced himself.

Gabriela's ear twitched before she placed her hand on his stomach. He looked at her. The team was prepared to attack in case she did. She smiled and removed her hand. "Hungry?" she asked.

Robin blinked. Soon enough his stomach growled. Gabriela walked over to the river and after a few searches, ripped a fish right out of the water.

She walked back to Robin and held out the fish. When Robin didn't take it, she frowned. She then noticed it was still alive. She stuck the head in her mouth and bit down. The team backed away in shock as she tore off the head and started to chew, blood all over her mouth and running down her cheeks.

"Food," she said once she finished chewing.

He looked around at his team, noticing they were also troubled. He turned back and, trying not to insult her, took the fish.

"Thank you," Robin said, his hand shaking slightly.

Gabriela wrapped the cloak tighter around her body as the wind blew, shivering.

Robin threw the fish over his shoulder. "Lets get her back to the tower," he said. "She'll freeze to death if we don't."

The team nodded. Gabriela walked over to Cyborg and pulled on his arm. "What's up?" he asked.

She looked around the forest before looking back at Cyborg. It took a couple of moments before he understood what she meant.

"You can't stay here, Gabriela, you have to come with us," he said.

When Gabriela looked like she was going to cry, Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. You'll like your new home," he said.

She grabbed his free hand and held it. He squeezed slightly before he started leading her to their ship. Gabriela looked back every time they moved further away. When they were about to take off, she placed her hand on the glass.

'Goodbye,' she thought, a tear falling down her face.

* * *

**Okay. This is the first and second chapters put together. It looked better that way. It's time to start mixing things up. From Mizookie101 to me and from me to you! Please review!**

**Talon Earthstone**


	2. Welcome To Titan's Tower

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**2 Welcome To Titan's Tower**

* * *

Once they reached Titan Tower, the girls led Gabriela in. She seemed a little nervous, like a new puppy going into a new home. She walked over to the couch and touched it. It was so soft. Gabriela smiled and rubbed her head on it. It was the softest thing she ever felt.

Cyborg just watched her as she acted just like a little kid. If she didn't have that body, she could be a kid. Gabriela looked around and walked over to the kitchen. That was when Starfire smiled.

"I shall prepare you a Tamaran feast!" she said cheerfully and flew to the kitchen.

The others shivered. They loved Starfire but…her cooking was horrible.

"Raven, you should take Gabriela to get some clothes," Robin said.

Raven nodded.

When they looked to see said girl, she was gone. They looked back and forth but she was nowhere to be found.

"Let's spread out and look for her," Robin ordered. "She couldn't have gotten far."

The titans spread out and searched for the girl.

* * *

While everyone else wasn't looking, Gabriela walked out the door to look around her new environment. As she walked the halls, she started to shiver. The cloak that Raven had given her had fallen off at the door and she was too curious to go and get it.

On her walk down the halls, one door in particular caught her attention. It wasn't like all the other doors.

She put a hand to the door to see if it would open. When it didn't, she morphed into a gorilla and slammed both of her fist into it, knocking it off it's hinges.

As the door hit the floor, she changed into a cheetah to see what she was looking at. When she turned her head, something sharp poked her nose. She jumped back and hissed.

That was when something deeper in the room caught her attention. It was some sort of box. It had blue marks all over it.

She walked over to it and morphed back into a girl. With a little hesitation, she placed her hand on the top of the strange box. It was cold. Colder than the river.

With that, she turned into a monkey and started waling on the clear walls. As soon as she hit them, marks started to appear. She like it. So she went and smashed her fists on the other walls.

* * *

"Gabriela? Are you in..." Robin stopped short as he saw the green monkey hitting The T-Car. "Here," he finished as the little monkey stopped moving. "Ah, man! Cyborg is not going to like this."

Gabriela moved over to Robin and climbed up to his shoulder.

He didn't want to loose her again so he started petting her.

* * *

"She did WHAT?!"

"All the windows on the T-Car as well as every inch of metal have been smashed."

Cyborg's head fell as he started crying.

"My baby!"

Starfire put a hand on his shoulder.

"There, there, friend."

Gabriela, still a monkey, looked Cyborg before jumping off Robin's shoulder and morphing back to human. She then ran over and hugged him.

At once, Cyborg stopped crying and blushed, got a nose bleed and looked away. Robin was in the same situation.

"Ah," Cyborg said as he looked at Robin, "could you get her some clothes, Raven?"

Raven nodded and pulled Gabriela with her down the hall.

"So, Robin, is she part of the team?" Cyborg said, pinching his nose.

Robin shrugged as he stuffed tissues up his nose.

"Who knows. I mean, she might not want to be a hero."

"I believe she does," Starfire stated.

Robin looked at her.

"How can you be sure, Star?"

"I have a instinct of the gut," Starfire said with a happy grin.

Robin and Cyborg exchanged looks.

* * *

In less then ten minutes, Raven came back into the living area with Gabriela in a dark purple short sleeve shirt that exposed her stomach a little and black shorts.

When they got back, Starfire was in the kitchen and Cyborg and Robin were sitting on the couch playing vid games.

When Gabriela saw the movement on the screen, she ran over and tried touch the cars. They looked so real.

All of a sudden, one of the cars blew up.

She jumped back with a hiss before slammed her fist into the screen.

"Damn! That girl's got some strength!" Cyborg said as he set down the controller and walked over to Gabriela.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked as he and Raven both ran over to look at the young girl's hand.

Other than a small scratch, Gabriela was just fine.

"Huh. Just a small scratch from smashing a TV," Robin stated as he let Gab's hand fall.

Raven placed a hand on the small girl's shoulder and looked at Robin.

"I think it's time we got her to bed," Raven stated.

Robin nodded.

"But where?"

Gabriela looked at Raven.

"Looks like that was answered," Raven stated in a monotone.

"She can't sleep with you. It's not right."

"Would you rather her be up, tearing the place to shreds?"

Robin looked over at Cyborg.

"I don't see any choice, man," Cyborg stated, looking at the green girl.

Gabriela latched onto Raven.

"Sis."

"I'll see you guys in the morning," Raven stated.

* * *

"Now, Gabby, you need to sleep on this side of the bed," Raven said, pointing to one side of the bed. "I'm going to bed on the other side."

Raven walked into her bathroom and changed into her night clothes. When he walked back into her room, Gabriela was laying on the bed. The only thing was, she was laying across the entire bed.

As soon as Raven sat down, Gab pulled her down onto the bed and snuggled close.

"Do ya mind?" Raven asked.

By the look on Gab's face, the girl was fast asleep.

"This is the only night this is happening, Gabriela," Raven said as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**So there's the second chapter. It took a little longer than I had thought. Rebuilding a story is not an easy task. I'm glad to get reviews and PM's stating how this story should twist and turn. Just keep in mind that I'm having this as a BBRae story, even if BB's a girl.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Talon Earthstone**


	3. Costumes, Training And Red-X

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**3 Costumes, Training And Red-X  
**

* * *

Raven woke the next morning to find Gab missing.

"Gabby?" she asked as she walked into her bathroom.

After seeing that Gabriela was not in the room, she walked to the common area and found the entire place in shambles.

And there on the couch was Gabriela, a look of terror on her face.

"Gabby? What did you do?" Raven said as she looked around at the mess.

Gabriela looked around and shrugged her shoulders.

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes.

After a moment, Gabriela walked up to her and nuzzled her head under Raven's chin. She was barely tall enough on the tips of her toes but she made it. Raven smiled at the affection.

'Gabby is so cute. Like a puppy,' Raven thought as she gave a small smile.

"Alright. I cant stay mad at you. C'mon. You hungry?"

Gabriela nodded. Though she barely understood anything said, she still got the gist of what was said.

"Okay. I'll make you some breakfast."

Raven walked Gabriela into the kitchen and was about to make some bacon and eggs, but Gab just grabbed a large mound of meat and started eating it raw.

As Gab was halfway done with the raw meat, Robin walked in and saw the mess.

"Raven?" he asked.

"Don't look at me. I just got up and Gabby was missing. I found the room like this."

Gabriela, upon seeing Robin, dropped her meat right there, ran and nuzzled her head against his chin as well.

"Well, good morning to you too," Robin said. He then looked at Raven. "I think we should test her powers."

"You know she'll be naked, right?"

Robin's face went crimson at the thought. Shaking his head, he looked at Raven.

"Yes, I know. But we don't have any other choice. Besides, she'll be behind the glass."

Raven placed a hand on Gabriela's shoulder. Just as Raven was about to lead her toward the training room, she stopped walking. She could smell metal. No sooner then she had caught the scent, Cyborg came running into the room with some clothes in his hands.

"I'm a genius!" he shouted.

Gabriela gave an involuntary cry and clutched her ears. After a moment, she looked at everyone around her.

"Why?" Raven questioned.

"Why, she asks," Cyborg said. "I'm a genius because I just finished making Gab a costume and we don't have to test her powers! Well, we still do, but now she won't be naked!"

He held up the costume. It was purple and black with purple running down the middle and black at the sides. The arms were exposed. The pants were black. In his other hand, he held gray gloves and sneakers.

Gabriela ran up to him and touched the fabric. After a moment of touching, she ripped the costume out of his hands and began shedding her clothes. The boys blushed and turned around as Raven shook her head and walked to Gabriela, just in case she needed assistance.

* * *

The suit was exactly her size, a perfect fit. Everyone was in the training room, Gabriela in fighting circle while the rest of the Titans were standing back behind the control console.

"Okay, Gab," Robin said as he started flipping switches. "This is just going to be a test. Nothing to worry about."

Gabriela looked over at him. She wasn't sure exactly what he had said, but nodded to get things moving.

Raven shook her head.

'I'm really going to have to teach her english,' she thought.

"Here we go," Robin said as he pushed a button.

Gab watched as a line appeared in the floor in front of her and grew wider with each passing second. After a moment, she watched as a silver creature rose up from the ground.

As soon as the tiger roared, she hissed. She transformed into a tiger and started slashing and biting until finally, after a few seconds, the sliver tiger head rolled across the floor.

Cyborg was the first to respond.

"Okay. That girl is a born killer," he said.

"She had to kill to survive," Raven said in a monotone.

They then watched as she turned into a bird and flew to them. As soon as she landed, she was wrapped in a bone-crushing hug from Starfire.

"You were most wonderful, friend!" she cheered.

"You did a good job, Gabby," Raven said with a small smile.

"I good?" Gabriela asked.

"Yes," Raven said.

The alarm went off and Gab grabbed her ears. The noise was like knives in her ears!

"Trouble!" Robin shouted, which added to Gabriela's discomfort.

The team started to run, and with Gabriela not knowing what to do, followed.

"Stay here," Robin said.

Gabriela's eyes widened. Someone had told her to stay and they had ended up killed.

She shook her head. She gripped Raven's arm with tears in her eyes, puppy dog eyes.

Raven turned to Robin.

"Let her come, Robin," she said. "I'll keep an eye on her."

Robin just nodded and rushed forward. Raven followed with Gabriela keeping Raven's arm in her hands.

It was her first fight with one of their baddies. What could go wrong?

* * *

The Titans pulled up to Jump City First National Bank. The didn't show it, but they were worried about their possible new teammate. Her first day in the city and she already had to fight bad guys. They just hoped that it wasn't a tough villain.

The team got out of the T-Car just in time to see an explosion. Walking out was none other than Red-X.

Cyborg let out a frustrated sigh.

'There went her not having to fight someone tough,' he thougt.

"It's over, Red-X!" Robin shouted. "Titans go!"

Everyone rushed into action, leaving Gabriela standing there. She had no idea what she was suppose to do. So she just watched as her friends started attacking the man.

Raven dodged several X shaped projectiles.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted.

Several cars rose into the air, surrounded by her dark energy.

Red-X easily dodged them and threw another X projectile at Raven. This one hit it's mark and wrapped her tightly, one of the points landing right over her mouth.

'Dammit!' she thought.

Cyborg went after Red-X with a blast from his sonic cannon.

"Oh, come on!" he yelled as Red-X dodged every shot then threw an electrified X at him.

As soon as Cyborg fell to the ground, Gabriela ran at the man, morphing into a tiger after a second. She roared before pouncing.

As soon as he was pinned to the ground, she morphed back to human.

Their noses were touched as Gab growled at him.

"Well... who might you be?" Red-X asked slyly.

"Gabriela," she replied without thinking.

"Nice name," Red-X said.

Gabriela blinked. Red-X took this opportunity to switch their positions. He banged her down to the concert, causing her to wince from the pain coming from her throbbing head.

"Well babe, why don't you come with me instead of these goody-goodies?" Red-X asked. You could hear the smirk he was making.

Gabriela's eyes narrowed. She didn't like this position. It was too familiar. She growled before she sank her teeth into his neck. He yelped before jumping to his feet. And into the proper position for a well placed kick from Robin.

"Love to stay and chat but I gotta go. See you, my green love!" Red-X said before he vanished.

Gab titled her head. Love? What did he mean by that? These people are so weird.

"Friends! We are victories!" Starfire said cheerfully.

Robin walked over to Gabriela and smiled.

"You did good today," he said.

"Yeah!" Cyborg cheered. "You showed that guy who's boss! Come on, y'all! Let's celebrate."

Gab didn't say anything. She looked at Raven, who was still wrapped tightly. She then went over and ripped the part off of Raven's mouth without any care. Raven winced as the gag came off, warning bells going off in every Titan's head.

"Ow," Raven said simply.

"Sorry, Big Sister," Gabriela said, a little sad to have caused Raven pain.

It went silent. Raven felt, something inside her. Was it happiness? She didn't know. She didn't get a chance to answer as Starfire crushed Gabriela with a hug.

"Oh, how wonderful! You see us as your older siblings! Come, little sister, let us eat the cheese covered food!" Starfire said.

"It's called pizza, Star," Robin said, shaking his head.

"Pizza?" Gabriela asked.

"Wait. You've never had pizza before?" Cyborg asked.

Gabriela tilted her head.

"I'll take that as a no," Cyborg said as he motioned toward a nearby pizza restaurant. "Well then, let's get you some!"

He pulled Gabriela into the restaurant, Starfire flying after them.

Raven stayed behind with Robin.

"Whats wrong?" She asked her leader.

"I don't know. Something is just... off about Gab," he said.

"I know," Raven said. "I can sense her emotions. There's so much pain and hate in her. It's weird because she's showing so much love towards us."

"We should keep an eye on her. Just in case," Robin said.

"Right."

"GUYS! COME ON! GAB WANTS TO EAT!" Cyborg shouted.

Robin ran forward with Raven floating behind.

* * *

**Well, there is the third chapter. Sorry it took so long. "Kim Possible's Biggest Problem Yet" as well as "A Shocking Truth" have been taking up most of my time. I will try to have the next chapter up within the next few weeks, but definitely before the end of January. I hope you enjoy this remake of "The Forest Girl". Till we meet again,**

**Talon Earthstone**


End file.
